fsuremixf14fandomcom-20200213-history
Pop Music
Pop, an abbreviation for Popular, is a specific genre of music that incorporates different aspects from multiple genres such as Hip- Hop, Rock, and Electronic. In today’s modern world, Pop has become the staple to the music industry creating the genre to rise amongst all other in hits and artist. History Pop music, a term that originally came from an abbreviation of the word "popular", is understood to be commercially recorded music, often targeted towards a young people. This genre of music usually consists of relatively short, simple songs using technical beats to produce new variations. Pop music has transformed itself from most other forms of popular music, but it is mainly associated with rock and roll and later rock style. “Pop music” was first came around the middle of the 1920′s.· "Pop Music." Newworldencyclopedia.org. Media Wikia, 2012. Web. 2012. A lot of things that took place during the 20′s was just the start of the modern day pop music industry, which includes rhythm and blues music, as well as, country, folk, and others. Pop music initially came from the folk traditions of the US, and then indirectly from previous African and European traditions. The reversion to musical segregation on ethnic line recalled the way that the pop music industry was conceived and marketed during the 1920s so as to conform to the prevailing social segregationist mores. In the early days, the distinctions 'race' and 'hillbilly' were necessary guides to the nature of the music produced. From the moment that it became big business, pop music came largely from Tin Pan Alley's publishing houses. Tin Pan Alley thrived on the opera, ragtime, cakewalk, foxtrot and show tunes. Asthe latter came to represent more and more of the songwriter's business, in the 1930s Tin Pan Alley moved north, near the Broadway theaters. Finally, by the end of World War II, the American landscape had been dramatically altered by the radio, the jukeboxes, a broader availability of records and turntables, and a proliferation of dance halls. Convention of Lyrics The conventions of pop music tend to include the ways in which artist set up a song and the lyrics typically sung. The structure resembles that of verse/chorus/verse following would be a hook to finish (left to right): Ice Cube, MC Ren, Eazy-E, DJ Yella, Dr. Dr., ]]it off, concluded by the chorus one last time. The rule of pop tends to follow trends that become popular amongst groups of people, typically teens.Ali, Lorraine. "Same Old Song." Newsweek 136.15 (2000): 68. Print This leads to no real difference between the styles that allow artist to differ from each other in quality and content. It could be argued that the intentions of pop are designed to irritate elders simply because the lyrics aren’t made for parents, yet alone grandparents, to really understand. According to Lorraine Ali, the limit in which kids need as they grow are being pushed further and further by the artist who emerge in the genre of hip hop and pop. She claims that the ]] ways in which the lyrics come about are more forward then how it was in the past. "Even N.W.A's raps about killing rivals "like it ain't no thang" weren't so far from Johnny Cash's in "Folsom Prison Blues," where he sang of shooting a man in Reno "just to watch him die.”” She also acknowledges that within the 1960s and the 1970s, music was made to acknowledge the idea of everyone coming together no matter race or gender. Meanwhile music in today's work, songs tend to degrade women to sexual beings, slander other races and bash those who identify as homosexual for being homosexual. Music Today Teen pop was a very popular genre in the early 2000s. Britney Spears' "Oops!...I Did It Again" and Christina Aguilera's "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" became huge hits in the year 2000. Pink released her debut album Can't Take Me Home in 2000, and by the end of the decade had sold 70 million singles worldwide, including "Get the Party Started", "Stupid Girls", "So What" and "Sober". The teen-pop trend became less and less popular due to modern R&B and hip-hop by 2001. These teen-pop artists then had to artists transitioning from teen pop to more grown-up, modern R&B influenced records. Spears' 2001 album Britney and Aguilera's 2002 album Stripped are examples of their transitioned albums. Michael Jackson is known as the king of pop. He released his album Invincible in 2001, though it did not receive a lot of exposure compared to previous releases. Boy bands popularity also began to fade after 9/11· Clark, Thomas G. "The People History Music from 2000." From 2000 to Now Music Played Bands Groups Singers Memories from The People History Site. People's History, 2014. Web. 07 Nov. 2014. , with the exception of Backstreet Boys, as they continued their popularity until about 2005. The boys began to transition to more of an adult contemporary, soft-rock and ballad styles of music because of the new style of popular music during that time. By 2002, records by boy bands were very thin on the Billboard Hot 100 and some members of boy bands went on to have successful solo careers, such as Jesse McCartney from Dream Street and most successfully Justin Timberlake from 'N SyncMayer, Vicki. "Pop Goes the World." Emergences: Journal for the Study of Media & Composite Cultures 11.2 (2001): 309-24. Print. who went into a Blue-eyed soul and R&B/Pop musical route. V Factory, Varsity Fanclub, Click 5ive, NLT, and the Jonas Brothers, are newer boy bands that took place at the end of the decade, but the boy band trend did not become as glamorized as it was at the beginning of the decade). Girl groups kept their popularity through the 2000s, with groups such as Destiny's Child, which then set the fuel for the most successful girl group of the decade, the Pussycat Dolls. Other girl groups included were Danity Kane and Sugababes. Children's music became very popular as well, especially with Disney; The Cheetah Girls, High School Musical, Hannah Montana: The Movie, and The Jonas Brothers among others. All The Cheetah Girls, High School Musical and Hannah Montana albums were among the best-sellers of 2006 and 2007 and left many artists produced by Disney in the 2000s, The Cheetah Girls, Hilary Duff, Selena Gomez & the Scene, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Raven-Symoné, the best-selling artists of the decade. Lady Gaga became extremely popular by the end of the decade and revitalized the electronic part of pop music that was not popular since 2000. Her debut album, The Fame (2008), reached number-one in Canada, Austria, Germany, United Kingdom and Ireland and topped the Billboard Top Electronic Albums chart. Its first two singles, "Just Dance" and "Poker Face", became international number-one hits, topping the Hot 100 in the United States as well as other countries. The album later earned a total of six Grammy Award nominations and won awards for Best Electronic/Dance Album and Best Dance Recording. By the fourth quarter of 2009 she had released her second studio album The Fame Monster, with the global chart-topping lead single "Bad Romance". ReferencesCategory:Music Category:Pop Category:Style